


Dom!Mc Series

by Neokogirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neokogirl/pseuds/Neokogirl
Summary: A series where Mc Doms each of the rfa (Except Jaehee)





	1. Saeyoung: Part 1 of 3

**Author's Note:**

> I always see the rfa dominating Mc but never really see anything with her fully doming them so I made a thing to fix that lol

Part 1: The set up

Saeyoung bounces up to mc with a giant grin on his face, all dressed up in his maid outfit and ready to go, “Come on, it's time to go~”  
The smile falls when his eyes lay on Mc’s costume or lack of one. Mc grumbles out a protest, never lifting her gaze from her phone. Saeyoung blinks a couple of times in confusion before talking a seat next to her and placing an arm around her.  
“Come on babe, don’t you want to go spend time with the other member and getting ALL THAT CANDY,” Saeyoung whines as rubs circles up and down Mc’s arm, trying to coax a response out of her.  
“Baby, what is wrong,” Saeyoung asks once more as he nuzzles his nose against her cheek.  
A smile creeps on her face before she lets out another sigh before nuzzling her head under his neck, “I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go talk to all of the people.”  
Saeyoung lets out a chuckle continuing tracing gently along her skin as he continues, “What do you mean you don’t want to go and talk to all the people. It's just fellow rfa members. We see them all the time.”  
“And Jumins bringing some business partners, Zen is bringing some directors, and Yoosung said he was going to try to bring some guest, all so we can get a head start on making partners and guest for the next party. Meanwhile I don’t mind meeting new people and forming a guest list, it hasn’t been long since the last party and I’m just not ready to jump into it so soon. I’m still burned out Saeyoung,” Mc tries to reason as she snuggles into his arms. Feeling warm and cozy in his embrace.  
“Come on, I'll make it worth your wild,” Saeyoung says as he stands up and throws his fairy outfit for her to wear.   
Mc examines the outfit before letting out a sigh,” And how will you do that?”  
Saeyoung placed a finger to his lip in thought before saying, “ I’ll let you have some fun a the party! Pick a toy, any toy and I will wear it to the party just for you and if you are feeling nervous or bored just press the button and keep your eyes on me!”  
Mc let out a chuckle as Saeyoung wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, before she starts to walk toward the bathroom, “Ok, but dont think I will go easy on you!”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my love,” Saeyoung swoons.

Mc comes out of the bathroom in Saeyoungs old fairy outfit and watches as he eyes her up and down with a hungry gaze, before walking toward the bedroom with Mc in pursuit.  
Saeyoung takes lengthy strolls up to the bed. Crawling up onto it, he positions himself on his hands and knees letting the dress drape over his body. His dick is already straining against the satin underwear he was wearing and the fabric of the dress caresses his thighs. Mc walks toward the closet, pulling down a large box full of toys to select from.   
Saeyoung slowly turns his head back to catch a glimpse of what Mc was picking out.  
“Turn back around and do not peek, or I will tie and blindfold you to that bed and we won’t leave at all tonight,”Mc sternly says without looking back.  
Saeyoungs head snaps back to face forward, feeling his dick twitch as he starts chewing on his bottom lip. It was tempting to disobey her. The thought of her tying him up to the headboard and being at her mercy all night was enticing. In the end curiosity won out over desire. Wondering what she would do when they were out in public with him completely in her hands.  
Mc turns her attention back to the toys at hand, none of them really catching her eye until she sees a small black box in the corner of the closet. She grabs it running her fingers along the box before opening it. Inside laid a horseshoe like vibrator along with a small remote control. An almost predatory gaze and grin appeared on her face as her thumb caressed the toy in her hand. They hadn’t had a chance to try out the new toy and tonight wouldn’t be a bad time to do so. Mc stood up, looking back to make sure he wasn’t peaking before turning and walking toward the bed. She lays the toy on the back of the bed before walking to the drawer that sat next to their bed, retrieving a bottle of lube. She tosses it next to him, before walking up behind him and caressing his upper thigh.  
“Are you ready,” Mc says in a husky voice, already very turned on and aroused at the sight in front of her.  
Saeyoung shivers at the contact and nods yes. Mc licks her lips as her hands slowly runs up his thigh, moving the dress up with her hand and out of the way. Brushing the fabric fully out of the way, Mc let's her hand caress Saeyoungs ass before giving it a hard smack. Saeyoungs whole body thrust forward from the contact as he lets out a moan. His dick twitching from the sensation.  
“That was for trying to peak earlier,” Mc says as she rubs gentle circles on the red spot she left behind.  
Mc leans forward planting a kiss on the red mark, before letting her nose glide over between his cheeks and giving a soft nuzzle. Saeyoung pushes back against Mc face,wanting more. Mc grabs Saeyoungs hips, holding him in place as she leans down to his balls that were still clothed and took them into her mouth and sucked. Saeyoung let out a lewd moan, trying to buck forward desperate for some type of friction, some type of relief for his aching member. Mc holds him firm in as she continues to suck on his balls through his panties, earning more moans and pleas from her husband. Finally Mc let's go and moves her lips over his hole, earning another shudder before reaching the top of his panties and pulling them down to his knees. Kissing her way back up she takes her time to give a soft nip on the inside of his thigh before coming up to his hole and giving a tentative lick. A shudder rips through Saeyoungs body as his hands grip the blankets under him to ground him. Mc lets her tongue brush against his hole once more, before pulling away and earning a low whine from Saeyoung.  
“It will be ok, darling. I’m just reaching for the lube,” Mc replies to her husband sounds of protest.  
She positions herself behind him once more with lube in hand. Slathering a generous amount on her fingers and coaxing them with the lube. Mc leans forward once more placing a hand on Saeyoungs hip and inserting a finger into him to begin stretching him for the vibrator. Saeyoungs head falls forward, letting the sensation take over as Mc long slender fingers work him. Mc adds a second finger and his mouth drops in a silent and long moan, as her fingers brush against those bundle of nerves. Her ministrations causing his body to be lit alive with more pleasure than he knew what to do with. Mc continues to work him as her fingers push in and out of him, stretching him enough to add a third finger. Saeyoung let's out a broken moan as he feels the third finger being inserted, filling so full and good. His dick twitching and dripping precum as he did everything in his power not push back on her fingers.  
After a while Mc slows to a stop, pulling her fingers out of him and earning a loud whine once more from her husband at the lost of her finger. A grin forms on her lips as she shushes him and reaches for the toy. Giving one last kiss on his left cheek she positions herself once more behind him.  
“I’m going to insert it now. Let me know if I need to stop or slow down,” Mc says as she gently starts to push the bulb end of the vibrator into him.  
Slowly bit by bit the toy goes into Saeyoung, causing long and loud moans as she did. With one end of the toy pressing against that bundle of nerves and the other end sitting just under his balls his body was on fire once more. Mc turned on the remote and set it to the first setting watching as his back arched and he let out a broken moan. His dick twitching and dripping even more precum than before it was to much and yet not enough.  
Mc let her hand fall once more on the back of his thigh, running up to his left cheek and gave it a good slap. Earning another a moan and a ‘fuck’ out of her husband. She takes her nails and rake them down the back of his thigh, causing pleas to fall from his mouth.   
Mc turns off the vibrator causing a string of protest as she shushes him, “Now now, if you can’t handle this, then party is out of the question.”  
Saeyoungs head snaps up to look at her. Eyes wide, pupils blown and pleading,” No, I can...I can handle it. Let's go to the party.”  
Saeyoung stands up with shaky legs, pulling down the dress and composing himself. Mc turns on the remote back to the first setting and watched as Saeyoung stiffened but kept his composure.  
Mc turns it off with a smile, “I guess tonight is a go after all,” She lets out a chuckle before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on the lips before walking past him and continuing, “Well let's go, we’re late.”  
Saeyoung stands up and follows her out the door.


	2. Saeyoung: Part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a long time but I'll have the final chapter out Thursday.

They step inside the elevator as the door behind them closes with a ding. Saeyoung steps forward, pressing the button to bring them up to the floor the party was being held on. Taking a step back he brushes his hands down his outfit, straightening it out and trying to calm his nerves at the same time.  
Mc takes a step in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, love.”  
Saeyoung lets out a low chuckle, pulling her body flush to him as he gazes into her eyes with a grin, “Now why would I when I know this,” Saeyoung pauses to rub his hard cock against Mc’s leg before continuing, "Will be buried deep inside my beautiful wife before the evening is even over?"  
Mc face turns red as her mouth opens and shuts a couple of times unable to give a response before blurting out, “Pervert!”  
Saeyoung throws his head back, letting out a howl at her response. Mc pouts as Saeyoung pulls her to him, still chuckling as he hugs her.  
“Says the women who has me walking around like this. Though you know I would have it no other way,” Saeyoung says leaning in really close to her face, causing her to become an even deeper red.  
Mc’s snakes her fingers into his hair, letting out a chuckle as she tugs his head back giving her access to his neck. Mc slides her tongue up his neck, breathing heavily in his ear before nibbling on his ear.  
A shiver ripped though his body as she whispers, “Oh don’t worry, before tonight is over I’ll have you begging me to let you cum.”  
Mc removes her fingers from his hair before she pulls away just as the door dings once more,leaving behind a very red and stunned Saeyoung. He snaps his mouth closed, before running out of the elevator to catch up to his wife and escort her into the room where the party was.  
Stepping into the room they take a look around, taking note that all of the members and their guest that had already arrived. They look around the room, spotting Yoosung waving them over.  
“Hey, I thought you guys weren’t going to make it,” Yoosung comments with a laugh as they approach.  
“Oh, you know Saeyoung. He can take forever to get ready sometimes,” Mc comments as she looks up at him with a cheeky grin.  
Saeyoung give a nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his head, “Sorry, it took forever to do my hair.”  
Yoosung and Mc glance at each other before Yoosung turns back to Saeyoung, “But, your wearing a wig.”  
Saeyoung laughs nervously as he pushes past the two heading toward the crowded room in an attempt to get away from the situation.

An hour into the party had passed, Saeyoung hadn’t seen or more of felt Mc’s presence since they got to the party. He walks up to the bar to get him a dr.pepper before heading over to a set of seats that is set up near the wall at the far end of the room. Letting out a sigh as he took a seat, mindful of the toy pressing deeper into him as he let his weight fully push it in deeper. He shifted a bit from the sensation only to have his aching cock rub against the fabric of his panties and causing a shiver to rip through his body. While Mc hadn’t turned on the vibration the toy had been rubbing up against that bundle of nerves as he was walking around, making his cock sensitive and painfully hard.. Letting out a long held breath to ground himself Saeyoung shifts once more causing the toy to rub against those bundle of nerves causing pleasure to shoot through his body. He pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth in an attempt to resist making any noise as he softly starts to shift side to side as if he was swaying to the music, enjoying the sensation it was giving him. He lets his eyes sweep the room to make sure nobody has noticed when he spotted a set of eyes he knew so well. Across the way Mc was watching him from the bar. She had noticed him sitting there and knew exactly what he was doing. Licking his lips he watched as a smirk slowly starts to spread across her face as she took a sip from her drink. Fiddling with the remote in her spare hand she watches as he continue to gently shift side to side, the look in his eyes pleading for more. Running her finger over the button she presses it as she watches as his body stiffens and a slight shiver. Mc wiggles slightly in her seat as she rubs her legs together desperate for friction, the sight of him almost to much. Standing up she makes her way over to sit next to him.  
“You ok over here,” Mc mumbles into his ear as she raises the vibration level earning a whimper from Saeyoung. Grabbing the edge of the chair he grounds down harder on the toy, pushing it deeper. The movement causing the friction he desperately wanted as he lets out another whimper.  
“M-mc p-please,” He pleads, his voice low and needy.  
“Ready to give in already,” Mc whispers breathly as her lips graze his ear.  
Saeyoung inhales sharply before shaking his head no.  
Mc smirks as she spots Yoosung across the room, before patting his leg turning off the vibrator and getting up to leave, “Ok, whatever you say darling~”  
He watches as she walks away from him and up to Yoosung. She leans in whispering something into Yoosungs ear before handing him the remote to his vibrator. He didn’t have time to figure out what she was up to before Yoosung started pressing a button on the remote causing the vibrator to gently start to vibrate inside him. Heat started to rise from his cheeks as he took a deep breath trying to keep his composure. It's only when he starts pressing random setting when he loses himself. Hands on his knees as he inhales once more, trying to hold onto a sense if control as his eyes darken, looking away from Yoosung, and towards MC. Mc looks over at him with a smirk before she cheerfully takes the remote away from Yoosung so that he doesn't accidentally hurt Saeyoung. With a low growl he strolls over to them not breaking eye contact with mc, his eyes fully dilated and slightly panting.

Zen walks up to Yoosung, Mc, and Saeyoung, “Hey, were are about to wrap things up. What on earth is going on over here?”  
“Oh, Mc was just telling me how she presses buttons on a remote control to relieve stress,” Yoosung responds.  
A smirk appears on Mc face as she pulls out the remote to hand it to Zen, “Yah, wanna try?”  
“NO,” Saeyoung shouts before hugging Mc tightly to keep her from giving the controller to Zen.  
Both Zen and Yoosung take a step back from the sudden outburst.  
“Seriously, are you ok,” Zen questioned Saeyoung with a concerned look.  
“Of course,” Saeyoung replies before giving a nervous laugh.  
He pulls Mc tighter to him as he softly begins grinds into her. Letting her feel how hard he was before leaning forward, his breath hitting her ear as he says, “We should wrap things up. I just remembered me and Mc have some pressing matters to handle when we get back.”  
Saeyoung rubs his cock to emphasize the word “pressing” causing her pussy to clench at the suggestion before pulling away from her and walking off to help clean up.  
The next hour is torture for both Mc and Saeyoung as they proceed to tempt and tease the other. Saeyoung would bend over a little too far revealing a lot of skin. Mc would ‘accidently’ back into Saeyoung, grinding her ass against his hard on while changing the setting on the vibrator at the same time. The sensation causing a whimper to escape his lips in the process as he sneakily gave her ass a squeeze in return. This back and forth went on for the whole hour without anyone catching on. By the time they were making to leave, both of them were staring at each other from across the room, eyes filled with lust and ready to jump on another the moment everyone else left the room." They agreed to be the last ones to leave, taking one last look around to make sure they didn’t forget anything.  
“Well, it looks like that is everything,” Saeyoung says as they stand in the doorway looking back into the now dark room.  
“Yep,” Mc replies.  
“So the party is now over,” Saeyoung says before licking his lips.  
“Yup,” Mc remarks once more.  
“And we're all...alone,” Saeyoung says in almost a whisper.  
“Yah,” Mc mumbles before looking up to see Saeyoung looking down at her with hungry eyes.  
Before Mc could respond once more he descended onto her lips, devouring them as he presses her body against a nearby wall. His hands making their way into her hair, pulling her head back so he could get a better angle and deepen the kiss. Yanking his wig off Mc wraps her fingers into Saeyoungs locks as her other hand wraps around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Mc lets out a lewd moan as she feels Saeyoung press his harden member against her thigh. He let's up from the kiss, looking down on his dazzed wife. He dives down to start a string of kisses from her cheek down to her neck. Along with a couple of nips earning another moan while Mc starts to grind herself against him. He lets his hand travel down to pull up her dress only to discover she wasn’t wearing underwear. Saeyoung growls against her neck as he grabs her leg, pulling it to wrap around his waist so he could get a better angle to grind his fully hard cock against her exposed pussy.  
“God you feel incredible,” He whispers into her ear as he shamelessly grinds his clothed erection against her heat.  
“Oh, god,” She screams as a violent shutter runs through her body and she lets her head drop back once more.  
The remote to the vibrator which was in a small pocket in her dress falls to the floor. The noise snapping her back to her senses for a moment. She places her hands on Saeyoungs hips, stopping his movement. Seeing the confusion on his face, Mc takes a deep breath to steady herself. Stepping away from him, she leans down to pick up the remote and turn back to him with a look of mischievous in her eyes.  
“I’m not done with you. In the elevator. Now,” She says as she places a hand on his chest, gently pushing him backwards into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After chapter 3 for Saeyoung I will be doing Yoosungs next. It wont be multi parts so it shouldnt take so long. I hope you guys enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 1: Saeyoung: Part 3 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd and finally chapter for Saeyoung. I ended up waking up at the crack of dawn and having free time so here is the chapter. Enjoy guys~

The doors shut behind him with a gentle ding and a smirk appears on his face.  
“What are you going to do with me with such little time,” He coos teasingly.  
A smirk appears on Mc face as she backs away and presses the emergency button on the elevator, causing it to halt. Saeyoung catches himself with the rail that is inside the elevator and watches as Mc takes swift strides toward him. Her hips swaying and a almost predatory look in her eyes she places her hand once more on his chest, pressing him up against the wall. Carding her fingers through his hair she grips a handful, pulling him down to his knees.  
“You have been very bad this evening. What shall I do with you,”She purrs into his ear before she pulls his head back so that he is looking straight up at her.  
Saeyoungs lips turn up into a smirk as glint appears in his eyes, “I don’t know, maybe your going to have to spank me.”  
Mc taps a finger to her lips in thought before pulling lifting the skirt to her dress and pressing his face against her soaked pussy.  
“I would rather find out what that mouth of yours can really do,” Mc says as she starts to feel Saeyoung open his mouth to start to lick her juices up.  
Saeyoung pushes one of Mc’s legs over his shoulder to get a better angle, causing her to lean forward and grab the railing that was behind him. He grabs a hold of her thighs, pressing his fingers into her flesh as he presses his face deeper into her heat. Saeyoung let's out a moan as he taste her. Her fingers tighten in his hair as she presses his face in harder demanding more. Taking the cue he places a single digit inside her heat, feeling her walls clenched around his finger. He takes this as a sign to place his lips over her clit and suck harshly. Her body shakes violently as her mouth drops in a deep moan. He pulls back from her swollen clit to place second finger inside her, curling them up to hit that stop deep inside her feeling as her walls begin to flutter. Bringing his lips back to her heat, he begins to suck once more feeling her grip tighten and her body shake. Her grip on the bar tightens as she throws her head back letting out a scream as she comes undone. Saeyoung laps up all her juices before pulling back and wiping his face. A smirks was evident on his face as she was leaning over him, both hands on the bars now trying to catch her breath and coming down from her high.  
“That was fast,” He says as he begins leaving small kisses on the inside of her thigh.  
Mc lets out a chuckle as she bring her leg down and stands up and begins to go through her purse, “ Turn around, hands on the bars, ass out.”  
Saeyoung stands up and begins to turn around as he says, “So demanding.”  
“ You wanted to be spanked, didn’t you,” Mc questions him as she pulls some soft rope that was meant for bondage out of her purse.  
Saeyoung looks back seeing the rope and lets out a chuckle, “Do you always keep rope in your purse so you can tie up people?”  
Mc turns around with rope in hand and begins to tie his hands to the bar, “Nope, just you.”  
Mc finishes tying his hands to the bar, giving a soft kiss on his cheek with a chuckle before continuing, “Let's begin.”  
“What are you going to do with me~” Saeyoung says as he sways his hips side to side causing his skirt to swish in a teasing manner.  
Taking a hold of his hip with one hand, Mc gives his ass a hard smack before grabbing a handful of hair. His back bowed at the pulling, causing him to also tug slightly at his restraints.  
“I’m going to make you a beautiful mess sweety~,” She breathily says in his ear before sucking on it and giving a little nip.  
Saeyoung shivers at the sensation as he let out a muffled moan.   
“What was that,” Mc coos before pulling his head back further, revealing his neck to her and biting down hard pulling out a loud and drawn out moan from her husband.  
“That’s my good boy,” Mc whispers in his ear, her voice low, filled with arousal and almost predirotrial.   
Mc pushes her hips against his ass, causing the forgotten vibrator to be pushed further hitting that spot that causes him to see stars.   
“Mc, please,” Saeyoung begs.  
“What do you want darling~” Mc says in a sing song voice before pulling her hand back and slapping his ass in rapid sessions.  
“This, is this what you want,” She asks as she pauses, before gripping a cheek harshly and scraping her finger nails up his ass.  
“Or that,” she says as Saeyoung let's out a string of broken moans as his body shakes from the pleasure.  
Pressing kisses down his back, Mc let's her hand trail down Saeyoungs thigh before gently sliding her hand back up to fondle his clothed balls as he wiggles in her grasp. Mc pulls away from Saeyoung to go back to her purse, earning a whine from him in protest. Reaching into her bag, Mc pulls out a cone shaped silicone item and proceeds to take the lube she had set aside and apply it into the opening of the cone. Pulling his boxers down to free his aching erection, she places the item over Saeyoungs dick causing him to let out a lewd and broken moan.  
“You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you,” Mc coos in his ear as she turns on the device so it starts heating up and vibrating.  
Saeyoung mouth falls slack letting out a string of broken moans as he is stuck between wanting to rutting into the device on his dick or grinding back into the dildo in his ass. Mc slips her arm around Saeyoungs waist, pulling him flesh against her and stopping any movement.   
“You think I’m going to let you have control? How cute~” She mumbles in his ear. A smirk slowly spreading across her face as she pumps the toy on his cock agonizing slow. Focusing on the tip of his cock, Mc rotates the toy in slow circles. Feeling as his body shake and tremble with each stroke over his sensitive head.  
“Mc, please,” Saeyoung whined.  
“Tell me what you want Sae,” Mc whispers into his ear, fully enjoying the control she had.  
“Please, let me cum,” Saeyoung pleads as his body tries to rut into the device but is stopped by Mc’s tight grasp on him.  
“Not good enough,” Mc coos.  
Saeyoung let's out a long drawn out whine as his body continues to tremble from his slowly approaching orgasim. Throwing back his head he grips the rail in front of him in an attempt to ground himself as his body starts to violently shake. His climax slowly and painfully approaching. Mouth slack, dick twitching, and seconds away from finally coming, Mc pulls the toy off and stops what she is doing.   
“Mc, please, let me cum, please, please,” He begs her. Watching as she comes around him and gets down on her knees.  
“It's ok darling, I’m going to take care of you I promise,” She she says with a loving smile as she starts to pump him.  
Placing her lips over his swollen head, Mc slowly starts to bob her head while making sure to hold onto his waist to keep him still. Looking up at him through her lashes she sees him looking down at her, mouth open and letting out small grunts mixed in with pleas to keep going. She could feel his dick in her mouth twitch and expand, hot and heavy on her tongue as he finally came undone for her. Her hot mouth and the vibrator pressed against his prostate had him coming undone quickly. Her keeping a slow pace finally paying off as she felt his cum shoot to the back of her thoat for her to drink as his body became rigged with how intense his orgasim was. Letting him catch his breath, Mc waited for him to open his eyes and look down at her before taking her thumb and wiping some of his cum that had dripped out onto her chin and pushing it back into her mouth. She closed her eyes with a hum and enjoyed how he tasted on her tongue, before looking back up to see him watching her.  
Standing up Mc pulls the vibrator out and pulls his pants up. Giving him a kiss to taste himself before turning to untie him from the railing. Mc helps him straighten up his costume before pressing the button for the elevator to start again and for them to finally head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter for Saeyoung. Yoosung is next. Idk when I'll put out the chapter but I plan to write on my days off. I have another fic I'm also working on so I'm going between working on the two.  
> Yoosungs theme: pet play~  
> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
